


Snowballs

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Snape and Lily bond in the library. Please review. Because I love you. And you love me. And people who love each other review each other, right?





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Author's Note: Hi guys! Back for more... Thought I'd relieve you all of Snape's incredible depression and do a little Lily/Snape moment. Hope you like it! Please review as always.

p.s. all belong to the goddess JK Rowling. not me. unfortunately...

_______________________________________________________

“Oh my god, Sev! Sev stop!” He knew she was joking by the way she laughed as she said it. Smiling, eyes squinted from the strain of laughing so hard, and practically rolling around on the floor.

It was third year, before their fight, before the incident by the lake, before James Potter had become less of a nuisance and more of a nightmare.

Right now, there was just Lily, him, and the pile of snowballs they had brought into the library. Lily had charmed them not to melt, but it was his idea, although he’d never press her to admit it.

They squatted behind one of the bookshelves staring though a hole they had created out of the stacks of literature.

For the past half hour, they had been deviously throwing snowballs at the group of students situated right in front of their convenient hole. 

How they had stayed hidden was beyond either of them considering the great amount of noise they made debating the best angle to throw at and comparing which of them had a “better snowball structure.” 

He could have sat there all night with Lily, ducking down every time someone turned around, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard in the dusty aisle. 

Snape wondered if his life would ever get better than these stolen moments with Lily in the library, throwing snowballs at students’ backs.

 


End file.
